


Everything Changed

by Prussie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussie/pseuds/Prussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I wrote before photography  class began started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changed

"You never know who is falling in love with your smile." I had told Allison that long ago, before shit hit the fan. Then, I had a lot to smile about. A hot and popular boyfriend, a gorgeous best friend (with a killer fashion sense), and the world at my feet. 

Then, everything changed, when the Alpha Pack attacked. Only the True Alpha, Master of all the packs, could stop them. But when 'The Hills' needed him most, he thought with his dick. A couple weeks passed and Allison and I discovered a way to beat them, a thumb war contest with weed. And although their party skills are great, they have a lot to learn before they can catch up to us. But I fucking hate all these damn parties

**Author's Note:**

> The second paragraph is a parody of 'The Last Airbender'. It was supposed to be serious, but when you type the line 'Then everything changed' your mind goes other places.


End file.
